Te siento
by Nannda
Summary: Isabella es suspendida de clases sin motivo alguno y una apuesta con Emmett la tiene sexualmente frustrada. ¿Esperará los días que faltan para ganar? ¿O entrará a medianoche al cuarto de Edward mientras duerme sólo en bóxers? "Pagarás por dormirte, Cullen."


**************Disclaimer:** Soñadora Meyer dueña de los nombres y blah blah de los personajes, sólo la idea es mía. **  
**

* * *

**Medianoche**

.

Esto no estaba bien. De hecho, nadie aquí parecía estar bien… de la cabeza. Yo sólo quería hacer el bien, como la buena chica que debía ser, pero el tipo me lo ponía difícil. Una cosa está muy clara: no me jodas, porque yo te jodo mejor y no para bien. En serio dolerá.

Estaba sentada por enésima vez en esa dura y fría silla en la oficina del hombre más intolerable, amargado, e injusto del maldito colegio.

—Swan, ¿estás escuchándome? —preguntó molesto el prefecto. _Si le cambiáramos la cara, no, seguiría siendo una mierda_—. Préstame atención, porque no lo repetiré.

—Escuché muy bien, no tiene que repetirlo —contesté impacientándome. Me dio una mirada de suficiencia que me molestó hasta sentir ganas de lanzarle esa manzana de oro que tenía por adorno—. El problema es el «por qué», no he ido en contra de las reglas.

—No es necesario que hagas algo más, Swan, tienes reportes de sobra —replicó sonriendo—. ¿Quieres que llame a «papi» para que venga? Estoy seguro que hará lo posible para que su nenita no salga dañada en todo esto.

Dios, sigue dándome paciencia con este bastardo y juro no maldecir en un día. Créeme.

—No, gracias, señor… lo siento, suelo olvidar los errores de la vida —dije con una ligera sonrisa que sí lo cabreó—. Mejor me deja ir, voy por mis cosas y nos ahorramos esta entretenida conversación que en serio, las amo.

Cayo estaba tan caliente que su rostro ya estaba rojo. Sus manos aferraban el típico lápiz que usan para darse importancia, tan fuertemente que sí, lo quebró. Además de darme esa mirada de «ojala nunca hubieras nacido», se levantó y fue a abrirme la puerta.

Todo un caballero después de todo.

—Gracias, señor, tan atento que es usted —le agradecí sarcásticamente—. Adiós… por el momento.

Oí el portazo un segundo después. _Aquí vamos otra vez_, me dije con ánimo caminando hacia mi dormitorio. Me encontré con Ángela saliendo del suyo y respiró aliviada.

—Estás viva —comentó viéndose _realmente_ aliviada—. Los demás están en la cafetería y te digo ahora, Edward está que se lo lleva el demonio.

—Gracias, Angie, iré por mis cosas y voy.

Al cerrar la puerta sólo pude afirmarme en ella. ¿Es que iba a seguir así por el resto del jodido año? Apenas llevábamos unos meses de clases y ya tenía una advertencia de expulsión. Lo que no era novedad, pero no hacía el mal porque sí, a veces, pero aunque no fuera yo, la culpa siempre caía en mí.

Debo admitir que mi reputación me jugaba en contra.

Me cambié el uniforme por ropa de calle y lo guardé en mi closet, sacando un bolso y echando esas cosas imprescindibles con las cuales no podría vivir. Tener padres divorciados me enseñó a ser precavida. Y en no confiar en las sirvientas si son jóvenes, lindas y usan el delantal sin nada debajo.

Tomé el pequeño bolso violeta D&G que me regaló mi hiperactiva amiga Alice Brandon y me dirigí a la cafetería. Ahí estaban todos, moviendo sus piernas nerviosamente, mordiéndose las uñas, rascándose la cabeza sin saber qué más hacer. Todo un espectáculo.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te hizo? ¿Por qué demoraste tanto? Habla, Bella —exigió Alice sentada en la orilla de su silla—. Le diste su merecido supongo, porq…

—Detente, detente, detente —la interrumpí tapándome los oídos—. Respira, Brandon, a veces me asustas.

Alice era una persona pequeña, una chica hermosa con su cabello negro azabache corto y ojos azules relucientes en su tez clara, pero tenía una energía desbordante que no sé cómo puede caer en su persona. Jasper Whitlock era todo lo opuesto a Alice, tranquilo y prudente. Era su complemento definitivamente.

—Res-pon-de.

—Me suspendió por el resto de la semana y me dijo claramente que si hacía algo más se iba a asegura que me expulsaran.

Emmett McCarty fue el primero en pararse, se detuvo delante de mí y me tomó de los hombros. Nunca lo había visto tan serio. Él era grande, con músculos en sus brazos, abdominales bien desarrollados, con voz grave que intimidaba, pero en el fondo no era más que un chico bromista y con un gran corazón.

—Necesitas que tu oso precioso haga algo, Bella.

Rosalie que creía, al igual que todos, que iba a decir algo mucho más inteligente, lo tomó del brazo y lo sentó de nuevo. Ella era rubia, alta y de ojos azules, altiva, orgullosa, pero eso era sólo de presencia, Rosalie Hale al igual que Emmett eran sólo fachada, por dentro era leal, capaz de todo por quienes amaba. Era el cable a tierra de su novio musculoso.

—Te dijo cuál era la causa esta vez —preguntó Jasper tranquilamente sujetando a su novia por la cintura. Parecía a punto de estallar—. ¿Hiciste algo que no sepamos, Bella?

—Te juro, Jazz, que no sé qué hice —suspiré—. Prometí empezar el año bien y lo he cumplido, nada malo ha pasado por mi mente.

—Malo para el colegio, porque sí que eres bien pervertida —agregó Rose pícaramente. Le di una mirada de «cállate ahora o muere».

Lo que me recordó a Ángela y su comentario. Observé alrededor buscándolo y no estaba ni en la cancha de basquetbol, ni al lado de la piscina. Odiaba cuando el estúpido me hacía eso.

—¿Han visto a Edward? —pregunté después de seguir pensando dónde podría estar.

—Dijo algo de «le hacen falta unas buenas nalgadas» y se fue —Alice que estaba más calmada, miró a Emmett con infinita paciencia.

—Con: «se fue a la piscina techada» era suficiente, Emmett.

Los dejé peleando una vez más y me fui en su búsqueda. Como suponía ahí estaban _ellas_. Las perras más regaladas del mundo, porque no conocía a más de esa raza fuera del maldito colegio así que… Me acerqué con todo mi encanto hacia ese espécimen, viendo esas miradas de enojo por parte de las que lo veían desde las galerías. Y Bella Swan les dio lo que querían.

Tumbado en una colchoneta con un brazo en su rostro y sus piernas flexionadas, sólo aumentaba el lívido de las calenturientas chicas que se la pasaban viéndolo. Me senté a horcajadas sobre él, llamando inmediatamente su atención. Me moví inocentemente acomodándome y le sonreí.

—Te encontré —él asintió seriamente llevando sus manos a mi cintura—. ¿Sabías que tenías audiencia, Cullen?

—Sí —respondió apretando más su agarre, arqueé una ceja y agregó—. Es una de mis fantasías.

Dicho eso me jaló hacía delante y mordió mi labio tan jodidamente sexy que pasé mi lengua por los suyos y moví mis caderas hacía abajo.

—No me calientes, que no me importa dónde estemos —le advertí mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Y eso por qué? Recuerdo haberte escuchado decir que podías estar una semana sin sexo, cariño. ¿Lo olvidaste? —movió su cadera y sentí mi centro responder inmediatamente al estímulo.

—Olvida la bendita puesta, Emmett no debe por qué enterarse.

—¿Y dejar a mi novia como una adicta al sexo? —preguntó fingiendo indignación, hice presión otra vez contra él—. Detente. Ahora.

—Llevo cinco días de abstinencia en donde no recibo ayuda de tu parte, ¿y esperas que te haga caso? —él asintió sonriéndome—. No.

—Sí lo harás, porque te recuerdo que desde que estás conmigo —hizo una pausa para besar mi cuello, provocándome cuando succionó fuertemente— no puedes correrte sola.

Aún sintiendo ese intenso placer por el chupetón que le encantaba hacerme, lo fulminé con la mirada al recordarme que ni siquiera podía autosatisfacerme. Mi virginidad la perdí con él, lo que no quitaba que antes no hubiera hecho cositas por mi cuenta. Sola. Pero el bastardo tenía razón, ninguna ayuda de mi mano servía.

—No es algo de lo que me enorgullezca —repliqué mirando sus labios entreabiertos por una arrogante sonrisa—. No hagas eso.

Me dio vuelta quedando entre mis piernas, las cuales le rodearon la cintura atrayéndolo aún más a mi centro. Una de sus manos subió lentamente hacia mi seno izquierdo, rozándolo por encima de mi playera. No había ocasión en que no me excitara con él. Mierda, siempre había sido con él.

—¿Por qué te cambiaste el uniforme? Te prefiero con falda —susurró succionando otra vez mi cuello, mordiendo y luego pasando lentamente su lengua. Gemí—. ¿Te vas?

—Sí —murmuré tomando aire y pasando mis manos por su cabello—. Vuelvo el domingo.

—¿Qué hiciste? —inquirió besando mis labios y tirando de ellos—. Sabes muy bien que no podré verte, Isabella.

—No me digas Isabella, es mata pasiones —le regañé colando mis manos bajo su camisa y arañando su espalda.

—Tú apostaste sin decirme y yo ayudo a que salgas victoriosa, sólo faltan dos días.

—No me importa perder si me faltan dos jodidos días, quiero hacerlo ahora —fijé mi mirada en sus ojos verdes, oscuros, llenos de pasión y ansiedad—. ¿Me vas a negar algo como eso, amor?

—Sabes que nunca te negaría algo.

—¡Cullen! ¡Swan!

_Mierda. _Sentí como Edward se tensaba, no es que en realidad no me importara si nos veían, sinceramente _sí_ me importaba, sobre todo si no era algún estúpido estudiante. Volteé a ver en cuanto mi novio escondió su rostro en mi cuello, cuando supe quién era no sabía si sentirme aliviada o enfurecida.

—Eres una vil perra —mascullé molesta viéndola acercarse riendo, Edward me hizo un chupetón en una milésima de segundo y se dio la vuelta dejándome de espaldas al piso—. ¡Hey! —me quejé sentándome—. No hemos terminado, Cullen.

—Creo que alguien mató el momento —dijo con una sonrisa estirando su mano para que me levantara, la tomé a regañadientes—. Y no te haré nada con público —susurró cuando me tuvo abrazada otra vez.

Rose llegó hasta nosotros con una sonrisa de suficiencia, quise quitársela de un golpe, pero los brazos de Edward me sujetaban con más fuerza de lo normal. Le di una mirada de confusión y se limitó a besar mi frente.

—¡Puaj! Derraman miel, pervertidos —dijo ella con una mueca de asco, llevaba mi bolso en una de sus manos y entendí la interrupción.

Lo que no quitaba que se me pasara el enojo.

—No quiero irme —me lamenté enterrando mi rostro en el pecho de mi caliente novio—. Se supone que no debo ir a clases, no sé por qué no puedo quedarme aquí.

—A tu regreso tendremos un plan para el hijo de puta llamado Cayo, Bells, tranquila —su rostro demostraba que iba a doler—. Ahora, arrastra esos pies a la salida que el auto de tu papá te espera.

Bendita alegría, allá voy.

Llegué a casa de Charlie Swan. No iba si no era estrictamente necesaria mi presencia, no me interesaba demasiado encontrarme con su nueva _mujercita_, la que nos hacía el aseo en casa de mi madre, sí, esa misma. Ni siquiera sé su nombre.

—Isabella —dijo esa voz con burla, volteé a verla con mi mejor cara de «púdrete y déjame en paz»—. Qué sorpresa verte aquí, creí que Esme te había prohibido venir a esta casa.

—¡Cierto! —exclamé fingiendo sorpresa—. No sé qué hago aquí, mamá se pondrá tan furiosa conmigo que me mandará a vivir con ustedes —dije ahora simulando preocupación—. ¿No te importa verdad? Ya conoces mis gustos, puedes decírselos a tus colegas del servicio, ¿se llevan bien?

Se acercó lentamente a mí como una perra rabiosa a punto de atacar, me crucé de brazos esperando su ataque verbal. No es que fuera raro cuando nos veíamos.

—Eres el error más grande de Charlie, mocosa —empezó a decir con rabia—. La única hija que pudo tener con la estúpida de tu madre que no fue capaz de engendrar otro, ¿sabes por qué seguían casados? ¿Tienes idea desde cuándo conozco a tu padre?

Con Esme nadie se mete. Nadie entendía el dolor que sintió cuando no pudo embarazarse otra vez, cuando todos los médicos le decían que no era posible, las noches de llanto por no satisfacer los deseos de su esposo y la traición que sintió cuando vio con sus propios ojos la aventura del hombre que la jodió psicológicamente.

Pero no más, no más lágrimas ni lamentaciones, ahora era todo diferente.

—Claro que sí, dejó preñada a tu madre y naciste tú, ¿no se llama eso incesto? —dije mordazmente—. ¿Sabes qué? Dentro de poco tiempo querrás salir huyendo de aquí y ¿quieres el por qué? Te pedirá un hijo una y otra vez hasta que salga el hombre que tanto añora y ahí por fin entenderás que te metiste en las patas de los caballos.

—Eso no pasará nunca —respondió altivamente. Comencé a caminar hacia el cuarto que he usado tres veces cando vengo aquí—. No ha pasado en estos años y menos ahora, así que ahórrate el comentario, ¿de acuerdo?

—No quiero que me molesten y no cenaré.

Cerré la puerta del cuarto con pestillo. Estos días iban a ser «muy» largos.

* * *

—_¿No cenaste?_

—Prefiero morir de hambre a tener que verla de nuevo.

Edward se quedó en silencio unos segundos, le molestaba que «arriesgara mi salud» por tonterías. Porque sí, la tipa era una tonta, por eso evitaría encontrarme con esa gran tontería si era posible.

—¿Estabas ocupado? —inquirí sin sonar tan curiosa.

Se suponía que las clases terminaban a las ocho de la tarde y su llamada fue a las diez, lo que no me pasó por alto.

—_¿Te molesta?_ —contraatacó divertido, bufé impaciente—. _La verdad, sí, una chica me pidió…_ —dejé de oírlo.

—¿Cómo que una _chica_ te pidió algo? —pregunté irguiéndome de la cama hasta quedar completamente sentada—. ¿Quién era?

Patética. Sonaba como las típicas novias celosas que estaban inseguras —y por buenos motivos a veces— de sus novios. No era mi caso, pero sabía muy bien cómo se comportaban las mujeres alrededor de Edward mientras yo no estaba. Qué va, delante de mis narices eran iguales.

—_¿Estás celosa?_ —al muy maldito le divertía—. _Mi amor… aprecio mi vida, lo sabes._

—Y tu sabes que odio a todas esas zorras que aprovechan su oportunidad para menearte el culo —repliqué molesta—. Ahora es cuando quisiera matar al bastardo de Cayo.

—_Créeme que el único meneo que me interesa ver es el tuyo_ —dijo con voz suave, pero ronca y llena de pasión escondida, como lo era cada vez que estábamos lejos y hablábamos por teléfono—. _No me lo pusiste fácil hoy, Bella_ —dio un suspiro de frustración—. _Intenta descansar, porque el domingo cuando regreses…_

—Mi amor… —gemí igualmente frustrada, no podía decirme eso a estas horas, después de que casi lo hicimos a la luz pública, no cuando me tenía realmente caliente—. Volveré mañana —dije seriamente—. Entraré con ayuda de Billy, siempre me cubre.

—_Cuando alguien descubra todo lo que hace por nosotros, lo van a despedir._

Billy Black era el guardia encargado de las entradas y salidas de cualquier persona al colegio. Tenía un registro de quiénes _no_ debían ingresar, por ejemplo: yo. Pero era un hombre tan gentil y sí, hacía muy bien su trabajo, pero a nosotros nos tenía un cariño especial que nos favorecía la mayoría de las veces. Como cuando nos suspendían.

—Estoy segura que trabajo no le faltará, Edward, tiene ofertas mejores que sólo ser un guardia.

—_Sabemos por qué no se va_ —me recordó—. _Lo bueno sería que su hijito al menos lo saludara._

Jacob ni siquiera lo reconocía como su padre, para él era sólo un trabajador más del colegio. No podía decir lo mismo de Rachel, su hermana un año menor, ella adoraba a su padre y no le daba vergüenza que supieran, o saludarlo y darle abrazos. Ella sabía los sacrificios que hacía Billy para que ellos estudiaran en un colegio tan costoso. A Jacob sólo le importaba mantener a sus ricos amigos a su lado.

—No tiene idea lo que se pierde, Billy podría ser el padre ideal —él afirmó con un «ajá», hablar de Jacob no le simpatizaba para nada—. Tendré que esconderme de las rondas de los prefectos —murmuré más para mí misma y para cambiar de tema—. Llegaré a la noche y… el sábado soy toda tuya.

—_Sábado y domingo, no negociaciones, no términos medios, me lo debes._

—Acepto.

Desperté al escuchar que alguien llamaba a la puerta. No tenía clases, no debía levantarme temprano, quería dormir, ser una vaga un día de semana, por qué no entendían eso. Me levanté de mala gana y mentalizándome para maldecir a quién osara de despertarme.

Me llevé una muy buena y grande sorpresa.

—Mami —saludé con una sonrisa enorme, ella entró cerrando la puerta y me sonrió como sólo ella saber hacerlo. Una sonrisa que iluminaba el día más gris y triste con sólo verla.

—Nos vamos a casa, cariño —comentó mientras me daba un fuerte abrazo—. No fueron muy consecuentes con tu suspensión, porque aún no tengo claro qué hiciste. Empezaste tan bien el año, Bella, ¿debo prepararme para lo que queda?

Sonreía desenfadada. Nunca se enojaba conmigo, ni por todo lo que hacía en clases o por las pocas veces en que —lastimosamente— me escuchaba decir groserías. Pocas tienen una madre tan comprensiva, pero con carácter. Porque sí que tenía.

—Primero dime por qué estás aquí, creía que tu viaje era hasta la otra semana —me fui a sentar en medio de la cama con ella enfrente—. ¿Carlisle sabe que volviste?

—Me vine con él, nos está esperando en el auto, dice que sería mejor guardar los días que iba a pedir en la clínica para agregarlos a sus vacaciones, así podemos irnos de viaje todos juntos —sonreí al escucharla, Carlisle haría cualquier cosa por Esme.

—¿Se devolvieron por ti? Si me dices que estabas preocupada por mí, te obligaré a irte con él, mamá —fruncí el ceño ante la nueva perspectiva de su regreso—. Hablo en serio.

Dio un suspiro de culpabilidad. Resoplé y me crucé de brazos, por qué volvía a hacerlo. Desde que inició su relación con Carlisle he intentado hacerle entender que viva su vida sin preocuparse tanto por mí, que disfrutara de estar con él, que saliera a divertirse.

Pero claro, con mis manías de meterme en líos tampoco se lo hacía fácil.

—Me llamaron del colegio diciéndome que estabas suspendida, recordé que la casa iba a estar sola, sin servicio y que ibas a tener que venirte… aquí —arrugó su nariz elegantemente. ¿Alguien puede arrugar su nariz elegantemente? No sé, a ella le salía con estilo—. A Carlisle le pareció buena idea esperar e irnos todos juntos después. Edward también iría.

Cómo no saberlo, los padres de él: Edward y Elizabeth, viajaban mucho durante todo el año, lo más lógico era dejar a su hijo con su tío Carlisle, que llevarlo de un lado a otro con profesores particulares. Así lo había pedido Edward cuando ya no aguantaba tanto viaje. No podía negar que se preocupaban por él, que lo adoraban, sobre todo su madre, para ella él era su más preciado tesoro, pero el trabajo de ellos era absorbente, no por eso lo desatendían.

—Me convenciste con lo último —dije con una media sonrisa—. ¿Sabe Charlie que estás aquí?

—No tiene idea, me abrió una muchacha y subí aquí de inmediato, cuando estés lista le aviso que vine por ti.

—No sé cuál sería el propósito, ni siquiera lo he visto desde que llegué.

Bajamos y nos encontramos desgraciadamente con una zorra. Estaba de tan buen humor, que hasta le dediqué una despedida para que viera que era educada.

—Hasta nunca —le dije pasando por su lado, Esme se despidió y el de ella fue sincero, sin sarcasmo ni burla, nada.

Al subirnos al auto y saludar con una sonrisa a Carlisle, la quedé viendo por el espejo derecho, se veía feliz, emocionada, como si escondiera algo tremendamente maravilloso.

—Mamá —ella asomó su cabeza por el espacio de los asientos esperando a que continuara—. ¿Me vas a decir qué pasa? ¿Alguna noticia o algo?

Miró al hombre que era un factor contribuyente en su felicidad y negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no dijera nada.

—El sábado habrá una cena en casa, tendremos invitados y por supuesto Edward puede quedarse, eso es indiscutible, ese jovencito debe aprender que entre mi hija y yo no hay secretos —esto último se lo dijo a Carlisle—. Podrías hablar con él, cariño, entre hombres se entienden mejor.

De acuerdo, ya sabía a qué se refería. No era un secreto entre nosotras que llevaba una vida sexual activa desde que me entregué a Edward. Esme me aconsejó, me advirtió de las consecuencias y la dejé en su papel de madre, porque sí sabía en lo que me metía. No es que no supiera que mi novio debía usar preservativo para evitar embarazos o ETS, o que al tomar la píldora podía disfrutar aún más libremente de mi relación. Ya lo sabía, gracias a que me gustaba mucho leer, por cierto.

—Eso es vergonzoso. Carlisle, no le hagas caso —dije sin poder evitar mi sonrojo, con él era diferente, él era el que me había atendido cuando buscaba un ginecólogo que sustituyese al mío porque estaba de vacaciones—. Además, tú sabes por qué Edward no se queda en casa. Por mucho que duerma en otra habitación, a otros ojos es una falta de respeto.

—Pues tendrá que aprender por las malas, porque se quedará en casa quiera o no, Carlisle se va a quedar y en su casa no habrá nadie, no tiene más solución.

Dejé el tema por la paz de mis hormonas. Edward nunca había querido dormir en mi casa, ni siquiera en otra habitación, por mucha persuasión que utilizara era inútil. Y lo amaba por ser tan conservador _a veces_. No así mi caso, yo sí he dormido en casa de Carlisle, más precisamente en la habitación de mi novio y no es que hayamos dormido tranquilamente. Pero él nunca estaba cuando me iba a quedar, sería cavar mi tumba si el novio de mi madre estuviera en la misma casa donde su sobrino tiene sexo con su novia.

Dios, eso es escalofriante.

* * *

—¿Dónde vas? —preguntó mi madre al verme bajar al primer piso con mi pequeña mochila en mi espalda—. Bella… ya es tarde, corazón, espera hasta mañana, ¿sí?

—¿Quieres que sea completamente sincera?

—Lo sé, se nota que estás frustrada, pero ya son las diez de la noche, ¿por qué no esperas a mañana? Carlisle pasará por Edward a primera hora y lo tendrás aquí.

Bien, eso casi me convence si no fuera por un gran detalle.

—No es como si fuera precisamente cómodo siquiera besarlo delante de ti, mamá —ella rodó sus ojos para después darme la razón—. Me vendré con ellos y prometo que te llamaré en cuanto esté en mi cuarto lejos del jod… idiota de Cayo.

Llegué al cuarto que él compartía con Emmett y Jasper. No es como si ellos no se enteraran de las clandestinas sesiones de manoseos mientras dormían, todos estábamos cortados con la misma tijera de las hormonas saltarinas. Ya iba a ser medianoche, después de llegar a mi cuarto y ver a Rose y Alice aún despiertas, supe lo que ocurría. Alice se iría a la habitación de aislamiento con Jasper, Rose se quedaría en la habitación esperando a Emmett, mientras yo me iba al cuarto de ellos donde Edward estaría completamente solo. Magnifico plan, amigas.

Entré sin hacer ruido, cerrando de paso la puerta con llave y pestillo. La luz tenue de los focos arriba de la cama de mi dormido novio, me hicieron sentir una acosadora en busca de un sexy chico para violarlo. Con su voluntad, claro. Me acerqué hasta sentarme en el borde de su cama, donde dormía boca abajo con su espalda al descubierto.

_Vamos, Bella, has deseado esto por seis días, se te hace agua la boca._

Acaricié sus hombros lentamente, bajando con suavidad por los músculos de su espalda, dejando una caricia que hizo que se removiera inesperadamente. No quería asustarlo al despertarlo de inmediato, pero las ansias no me ayudaban, menos saber que debajo de esas sábanas sólo había un bóxer cubriéndolo. Me quité las zapatillas, dejando los calcetines dentro, seguido de mi jeans que ordené en la escalera del segundo piso junto a mi chaqueta. Quedé en bragas y camisa, así que sólo me quedaba intentar meterme en la cama de una plaza y media evitando que se despertara.

—Pagarás por dormirte, Cullen —susurré acerándome de nuevo a su cama—. Maldito.

Le quité la ropa de encima, cerciorándome de que sí llevaba bóxer, negro y ajustado, mostrándome una muy agradable vista de su bien formado trasero. Me afirmé de mi mano izquierda mientras me acostaba a su lado, dejando caer la mitad de mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, besando su cuello, acariciando toda la longitud de su espalda con mi otra mano, mordiendo suavemente su oreja, pasándole ligeramente la lengua y después soplando. Se removió, despertando en cuanto le apreté una pompa.

—Dios… ¿así que mi sueño se hace realidad? —murmuró volteándose y quedando boca arriba—. ¿Quieres saber dónde quedaste antes de que despertara? —preguntó con su voz enronquecida, subiéndome arriba de él y posicionándome a horcajadas sobre su notable erección. Sólo asentí—. Muévete, cielo.

Me moví. Mordí mi labio inferior para evitar esos gemidos que sólo interrumpirían el agradable silencio, él tomó con ambas manos mis caderas y me hundió contra su erección fuertemente, hacia adelante y atrás sin dejar que me separara un centímetro de él. Sentía cómo mi cuerpo reaccionaba humedeciéndose y él lo notó, porque soltó su agarre y me tiró hacia delante para capturar posesivamente mi boca, irrumpiendo con su lengua y tomando lo que era suyo, haciéndome jadear.

—No más apuestas, ¿oíste? —susurró mordiendo fuertemente mi labio—. Te perdono esta vez por ser la primera, no seré tan comprensivo si lo vuelves a hacer.

—Lo prometo, pero no… —gemí al sentir sus manos acariciar mis muslos, descansé mi frente en su mentón y suspiré—, no vayas tan lento.

—No sé por qué te hago caso —regañó quitándome la camisa—. ¿Sin sostén? —gimió sentándose y alzándome para que quedaran a la altura de su boca—. Creo que cobraré estos seis días.

—N-No…

—Sí, cariño.

Eso era tortura. Besó, chupó y mordió cada seno por igual, dejándome tan malditamente sensible que casi me corro. Me tenía sujeta por la cintura, aún jugando con mis pechos y sosteniéndome fuertemente. Quería moverme contra él, sentirlo contra mi palpitante centro que estaba más que listo para que entrara, pero no me dejaba.

—Edward ya… Mi amor, por favor —le pedí en un susurro, no aguantaba un segundo más sin poder tocarlo como quería. Sonrió cuando al fin dejó de succionar y de un golpe me sentó sobre su erección.

—¿Tienes idea cuántas duchas frías he tomado en estos días? —preguntó a la vez que bajaba mis bragas y ayudaba a quitármelas, las ansias de poder quitarle su bóxer hacía que me picaran las manos—. Todos los días, Isabella, cada jodido día.

Sin poder soportarlo y odiando escuchar «Isabella» de sus hinchados labios por los besos que repartió entre mis senos, bajé mi mano hasta sacar a mi mejor amigo al aire libre. Edward no lo adivinó, así que cuando me tomó de la muñeca ya era demasiado tarde, me solté y agarré su rostro para besarlo tan desesperadamente que caí encima de él quedando otra vez acostado.

—Sé que es mi culpa —jadeé besando y mordiendo su cuello—. Ahora cállate y vamos a arreglar esto.

Tomando su gran extensión que era mi placer culpable, lo posicioné contra mí mientras lo besaba y me moví superficialmente sobre la punta de su miembro, sentía mi humedad, sentía mi interior contrayéndose, esperando la invasión. Sin demostrarle mi intención, me senté sobre él tan rápida y malditamente fuerte que me corrí de inmediato.

—Mierda… —gemí oprimiéndolo tan exquisitamente.

Edward soltó un gemido mientras mi interior lo encarcelaba y no lo dejaba ir. Me abrazó intentando calmar mis temblores, pero había sido tan fuerte e intenso después de días sin haber hecho el amor con él, que simplemente me dejé ir demasiado.

Después de unos segundos o minutos, no lo sé, me habló:

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó besando mi frente.

—Dios, sí —dije frotando mi frente sobre su cuello—. Lo siento.

Se dio la vuelta, aún unidos, él aún sin llegar y los dos con una capa de sudor. Sudor de sexo.

—Por qué lo sientes, amo sentir tus orgasmos, lo sabes —comenzó a besar mi cuello—. Y sé que sentiré muchos más esta noche —se movió un poco y lo sentí dentro, muy dentro.

—Mmmh.

* * *

Sé que aún no subo capítulo en mi otra historia, pero esto ya lo tenía escrito y estaba entre subirlo y no y pues, aquí está. Es muy distinto a todo lo demás que he escrito, tampoco soy muy explícita en cuanto al acto en sí, pero intenté que quedara decente.

Basado en fantasías, no hechos reales. Ya me gustaría tener un hombre así.

¿Continuación? Estoy viendo, aún no lo sé, pero se sabrá si sigo, claramente.

Saludos.


End file.
